


Sins of the Flesh

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy falls. That doesn't change how he feels about Frank.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wanna thank the lovely people in the brank server who come up with such great ideas and keep me writing.

Frank paced the length of the room, his normally calm demeanor abandoned as his stomach turned itself into knots. He was becoming used to this, these human feelings, though he knew what they meant, that they were a sign of weakness, of a flaw in his design. Angels were supposed to be made in the Lord’s image, and yet somehow he had become defective. 

It was that demon, he was the reason for this. 

But even as Frank reminded himself of that, he found he was no longer angry over that fact, merely resigned to it. In the back of his mind, he almost felt as though he had known this would happen from the moment he’d laid eyes on Billy after the fall, perhaps even before that.

Memories came forth, unbidden. Millennia after millennia spent watching over humanity with Billy by his side, observing the rise and fall of nations, watching as humans fought and battled, loved, and lost. 

They had met in the earliest days of the world, when the earth was without animals and humans and everything that came after, when the Lord was still creating all that would become. Frank could still remember the way they had taken to each other, despite the fact that they were made to be warriors, guardians, beacons of light in God’s Image. They were not meant to care about such trivial things such as relationships, not when they had a higher purpose. Those feelings and interactions were saved for humans. 

And yet, as the world came to shape, Frank found himself continually drawn to Billy’s side, like a moth to a flame. Thus they spent years by each other’s side, counseling each other and simply enjoying each other’s company. Frank didn’t know what to call their relationship, how to explain what was between them, but he knew it meant more to him than he could possibly describe.

But one day, it all changed. 

Billy had always been different than everyone else, even more so than Frank. Frank saw it in the way he was headstrong when he should’ve been level-headed, opinionated about things he should’ve held his tongue about. He was a good soldier, but almost to an extreme degree. He was cold toward humanity in ways that were contrary to what was expected of an angel. 

Frank should’ve seen it coming. 

Watching Billy fall had been the worst moment Frank had ever experienced. He revealed to no one how much pain it caused him, how he worried about what would become of Billy after he transformed, his old body torn apart, burned to ashes and remade. 

The second worst moment in his life was the day he encountered Bill as the creature he had become, all-black wings and talons, curved horns, and a tail. And his eyes, those eyes, Frank had never seen something so black, so without form, without light. Frank remembered vividly as those eyes found his, the smirk that crossed Billy’s face. 

But it was Frank’s own response that scared him the most. Because despite the fact that the creature before was an abomination, a twisted shell of the being he once knew, Frank still found that he could not bring himself to feel disgust or disdain. In the end, he was still Bill, demon or not.

Perhaps Frank should’ve known he was doomed from that point on.    


He should have avoided Billy from then on, should have left that part of his life behind and moved on. He should have done his best to forget Billy and focused on serving his Lord. But, as Frank would soon discover, some things would simply not be ignored and Frank was not as strong as he thought. 

Billy had sought him out first, cornering him on earth as Frank had been watching over one of the souls under his guidance. For a long moment, they had simply regarded each other silently. Frank took in Billy’s appearance, how it had changed since they had last seen each other. 

Billy had always been beautiful in Frank’s eyes, something he had never admitted to anyone. Angels didn’t choose their appearances and yet Frank couldn’t see Billy as anything but beautiful. But demons had free reign over their appearance and Billy had put much thought into his body.    


He was taller now, his dark hair swept back from his eyes, a pair of horns now curling back on either side of his head, as black as those eyes that Frank still recognized. He had a tasteful beard that complimented his features. He was thin and lanky but not in an unpleasant way, his legs ever so long. His skin was still smooth and unblemished but now reminded Frank of a marble statue in a human museum. Frank saw other things besides the horns that no human would be able to perceive, such as how Billy’s hands seemed to almost end in talons, though they were not as noticeable in his hybrid form. Frank knew he also possessed a barbed tail and an expansive pair of jet black wings akin to that of a bat, as every demon had, but these could not be seen in this hybrid state. 

Frank knew then that he should have felt appalled and disgusted by Billy’s new appearance. But he found that those feelings did not present themselves. He still found Billy as beautiful as he had before and that was a terrifying realization. Frank did not have a chance to say anything to Billy though, to ask him some of the questions burning at the forefront of his mind. Because almost as soon as Billy appeared, he was gone.

They played this game for a long time before they spoke a single word to each other. When Billy finally appeared to him one night as Frank observed a human soul passing on, Frank had sensed his presence before he saw him. He knew he should’ve distanced himself or at the very least disregarded Billy until he was finished with his task, but soon their eyes met once more and Frank felt compelled to speak to Billy.

Frank knew it was wrong, yet again, knew he shouldn’t care how Billy was doing, but it was still a relief when Billy seemed almost happy, his body language relaxed and his eyes glinting in the faint moonlight. Frank didn’t expect him to stick around long, but soon they were still talking as dawn painted the sky pink, keeping each other at a distance, but talking nonetheless. 

Billy was only too pleased to tell Frank that he was thriving, that he was at peace with his fall, and that he had never felt better in his entire existence. He exuded power, a power that teased at the edges of Frank’s own. It was a power Frank had little experience with but yet he found he could not look away from it. He could not look away from Billy.

When they finally left each other, Frank still held many questions but somehow he felt more at ease. At least Billy was okay, at least he was bearing the burden of his new role well. Frank could take comfort in that. But he also knew he needed to stay away from Billy, that his brothers and sisters would not approve of him being in contact with one of the fallen.

* * *

Billy, however, had other plans. 

Now that Billy had transformed, he no longer cared for the rules of Heaven. He was happy as a demon, allowed to live as he pleased, and feel the things he had so long denied. Including the feelings he had always harbored for Frank. That day, Billy made it his goal to get close to Frank and not just as they had been before, but as he had always wished, closer than any two angels would dare. But as he was an angel no more and he relished the chance to rebel yet again. If he wanted to be close with Frank, then he would be. 

At first, Frank was resistant. He avoided Billy, much to the demon’s annoyance. Billy would appear somewhere close to Frank only to have the angel up and leave before Billy could so much as set his eyes on him. But that was fine. If Frank wanted to play hard to get, then he could, but that sure as hell didn’t mean Billy was going to give up. No, Billy had already waited thousands and thousands of years to be close to Frank. He could afford to be patient and wait a few more. 

Slowly but surely, Frank ran less and less, seemingly becoming accustomed to having Billy closeby. Eventually, he allowed the demon to get close enough for the two of them to speak, though initially, Billy did most of the talking while Frank did much else but listen with a passive expression on his face. But Frank could only remain silent for so long. 

Billy had to resist the urge to grin when Frank finally responded, finally allowing Billy just that measure closer. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Frank wasn’t completely comfortable in his presence either, still uneasy being around part of the Devil’s horde, but that would come with time.

And indeed it did. Slowly, day by day, Frank opened up to Billy more and more. Soon enough, they were comfortable enough around each other that it was almost like they were both angels once again. Billy had never been more thrilled. 

Every conversation, every shared moment between them, all of it tied them closer together and Billy could sense it like a shark could sense blood in the water. Frank was slowly slipping away from that rigid form that Heaven wanted from its angelic army and Billy couldn’t have been more delighted. 

Billy kissed Frank for the first time underneath the stars. They were sitting near the ocean, listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the sand. Frank had always liked the water and that was precisely the reason Billy had decided that’s where he wanted to meet this time. He’d been thinking about kissing Frank for a very long time, for about as long as Billy had known what kissing was. He had never done it before but he had observed humans do it often enough that he was pretty sure he could figure out how to do it for himself. He certainly wasn’t about to approach a human and use them for practice, he only wanted to kiss Frank. 

So, that night, as they sat on a rock outcropping near the water, soft conversation occasionally passing their lips, Billy decided that there was no better time to do it. He didn’t know how Frank was going to react but Billy figured the best thing to do was to go for it and worry about the rest later. 

As the conversation died down between them, Billy leaned in, lightly touching Frank’s thigh so he would turn before catching the other man’s mouth with his own, as though he had done this thousands of times before. 

Billy didn’t know what to expect, wasn’t sure how doing this would feel, but he didn’t expect his body to react so strongly. He felt his skin heat up, more so around his cheeks than anywhere else. Frank’s lips were so soft, felt so perfect against his own. His whole body felt like a livewire, like a current was running through it. It was...glorious. Better than anything Billy had ever felt in the entirety of his very long life. 

Despite being taken by surprise, Frank didn’t pull away. He froze at first but soon found himself melting into the touch, even though his brain screamed that what he was doing was very wrong.    
  
Billy reveled in that fact, his hand coming up to cup Frank’s cheek. He moved closer and found himself longing to feel Frank’s lips on other parts of his body, a feeling that surprised him with its intensity. He wondered if Frank was feeling the same thing. 

When they parted, it was slow, almost reluctant, at least on Billy’s part. Frank still seemed to be in shock, his expression unreadable. He reached up to touch his lips, the ghost of Billy’s mouth making them warm and tingly in a way he didn’t quite understand. 

For a long moment, the two creatures simply regarded each other wordlessly. Billy looked into Frank’s eyes and for a few precious seconds, he saw his own desire reflected in those eyes. But then, without a word, Frank was gone, leaving Billy feeling cold for the first time since he’d fallen. 

Frank could still feel Billy’s lips against his own, even though plenty of time had passed since that night at the beach. All in a matter of a few seconds, Billy had succeeded in turning Frank’s whole world upside down. He was now forced to face the feelings he had tried so hard to push away and deny, forced to come face to face with the fact that he was not the pious angel that he was supposed to be. No, he was far from and he knew his Master would not be happy if the feelings he held were made known. 

After that night, Frank had done everything he possibly could to avoid Billy. It was more difficult than it should have been, to cut him off, but Frank hadn’t known what else to do. For the first time in his long life, he was truly frightened. He knew what they’d done was wrong, but still, despite that, he found himself thinking about Billy even more than before, as he desperately did whatever he could to stay away. Billy, of course, didn’t give up easily and pursued Frank with a single-minded determination that Frank hadn’t expected. 

Frank could only keep this up for so long. Eventually, his heart became too weary to go on anymore, knowing there was nowhere in the world that he could go that Billy would not somehow follow. In the end, he knew he would have to let him get close sooner or later. 

This was easier, Frank supposed, asking Billy to meet him. This way he could tell Billy that there was no way they could continue this, that what they were doing was wrong, that even Hell would see their relationship as an abomination. 

Frank stopped pacing when he sensed that presence once again, one he’d become so accustomed to over the years, so much so that Billy’s energy no longer felt threatening, only vaguely compromising but more than anything, Frank found his presence to be a comfort. It was just another feeling that he knew he shouldn’t be having. 

When he turned to face Billy, he was once again struck by how beautiful Billy was, dressed in a pristine white suit and black shoes, his hair slicked back, those inky horns curling just above the sides of his head. Those eyes were nearly as black, but Frank no longer found them without life, instead, he found that they mirrored the emotions that must have been clear in his own expression. 

Not for the first time, Frank felt hopelessly underwhelming compared to this creature. 

But Frank quickly shoved that thought aside, focusing on the task at hand. He made sure to keep a good distance from Billy, lest the demon get any ideas. “We can’t keep doing this,” he finally began, “you know that, don’t you?”   
  
“Who says we can’t?” Billy asked simply, his head tilting in that curious way he had even when he was still an angel. 

“You know that the powers that control each of our realms would not look kindly on what happened between us,” Frank stated, doing his best to look at this without involving any of the myriad of feelings swirling around within him. 

“I don’t care and neither should you.” Billy took a step closer, itching to close the distance between them.

“How can I not? We are meant to follow orders, Bill, you know that. This is exactly the opposite of what we’re supposed to do. It’s wrong.” 

Billy scoffed, his patience wearing a bit thin, enough that he disregarded much of his restraint and stalked toward Frank, cornering him against the wall. 

Frank swallowed thickly, pressing himself back against the wall as much as he could, his eyes on Billy’s. The demon loomed over him, eyeing him like he was eyeing something he wanted to devour. His eyes had somehow become impossibly blacker, but for the first time, Frank saw a spark within their depths. He could smell the expensive cologne Billy wore, something subtle yet pungent that he was drawn to, just like he was drawn to everything else about Billy. Frank could feel the other being’s power, the energy crackling between them like some sort of electric charge. It was an intoxicating feeling, being that close to someone so similar to him but at the same time so different. 

“I don’t care what Heaven thinks, I don’t care what Hell thinks, I don’t give a flying fuck what anyone thinks. I know what I want and I know deep down, you and I, Frankie...We belong to each other, no matter what any bastard out there has to say. You’re mine and I’m yours and that’s just how things are supposed to be.” Billy’s hand found Frank’s cheek as he had the night they’d kissed, leaning in close enough that Frank could feel their power beginning to mingle. It was a feeling Frank couldn’t quite put into words, something only two creatures like them would understand. It was thrilling, the darkness seeping into his senses. And when their lips finally met, it was like everything fell into place and suddenly all Frank could think about was how badly he wanted this, how badly he wanted Billy. 

This kiss was different than before. The last one had been almost soft, but this one was heated and intense. Billy kissed Frank as if he would never get to again and part of him wondered if that would indeed be the case. He wouldn’t force Frank, he knew plenty of others like him that would have no problem hurting Frank if it meant they got what they wanted, but Billy wanted Frank to come willingly. 

And Frank did exactly that, kissing back, allowing Billy to explore his mouth, unsure of what to do with his hands until he finally settled them at Billy’s waist. He loved the way his hands fit against Billy’s hips, the way their bodies fit together when Billy pulled him in close. It made him feel like these bodies really had been made for each other, like Billy had sculpted his own form with this unique purpose in mind. 

Billy pulled back only to immediately duck his head so he could kiss Frank’s throat, his hands drifting down to grip Frank’s backside, grinding their hips together. Frank found himself moaning, a sound he never had considered making before, as Billy’s lips traveled over his skin, his beard rubbing pleasantly against him. 

“Please, Frankie, let me have you.” Billy’s lips ghosted over the shell of Frank’s ear and his body reacted, a shiver trailing down his spine. He felt warm all over, more in tune with this form than he had been in a very long time. 

Frank knew what Billy wanted, had some idea of the logistics of what he was proposing and the idea was more than tempting. But a small part of Frank hesitated, warned him of the dangerous path this could lead down. Being with a demon-like this, allowing himself to be spoiled in such a way, there was no greater betrayal of the things angels were supposed to stand for. 

“I know you want to, Frank. I know you want me.” Billy’s voice was practically a purr, his lips finding Frank’s again. Billy’s hands were wandering once more, this time massaging between Frank’s legs, making him feel things he didn’t know how to deal with. Billy’s mouth trailed along his jaw as he ground the heel of his hand into Frank’s manhood. “Let yourself have what you want, for once in your life.” Billy implored, noting with pleasure that Frank’s body was reacting to him, growing hard beneath his touch. 

“I-I’ve never…” Frank gasped softly, his breath hot against Billy’s cheek. 

Billy loved this, loved that both their forms reacted so strongly to each other. “Me either, but I know how, we can figure it out together.” His mouth found Frank’s pulse point, sucking a harsh mark onto the skin. All of this felt so uniquely  _ human _ and it was one of the best things Billy had ever felt. 

“Let me have you,” He murmured, reaching to take one of Frank’s hands and placing it against his own clothed manhood, wanting the angel to  _ feel _ what this was doing to him. “Nobody does this to me but you, Frankie. I’m all yours if you’ll have me.”

Frank swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat, feeling Billy’s hardening erection beneath his clothes. At that moment, he knew he could deny himself no longer. When Billy pulled back, he immediately surged up, their mouths finding each other again. “Show me, Bill. Make me feel good,” He panted against Billy’s lips. 

The grin that split Billy’s face was every type of gleeful and combined with his natural looks, the whole picture was positively wicked. Frank could feel the demon’s power surging, as if at his core, Billy was rejoicing. 

When Billy offered his hand, Frank took it and allowed himself to be led over to the bed. He was, for once, grateful that he had allowed Billy to pick where they met and that he had picked a room in a nice hotel. In hindsight, Frank supposed Billy had picked this place for this exact reason, but at that moment, Frank couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it, too drunk on Billy’s presence to care. 

They fell into bed together quite literally and ended up with Billy straddling Frank’s hips, color rising in his cheeks as he gazed down at Frank. “You...you are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in this entire world.” He slipped Frank out of his hoodie, followed by the shirt underneath. Billy was almost purring once again as he began to touch bare skin. 

Frank relished each new feeling, especially enjoying Billy’s hands on his body. He was content to let Billy do as he wanted, trusting in the fact that Billy would take good care of him. He welcomed more kisses, letting out a soft moan when Billy moved to kiss down his throat and over his chest, jolting when those long fingers teased a nipple. 

Billy chuckled, tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. “Feels good, huh?” He continued down Frank’s body, dragging his tongue along hard planes of muscle, teasing Frank as much as he could. Frank shifted beneath him, exhaling a soft whine, his hands twitching at his sides. 

Billy finally reached the top of his pants and he stopped there, looking up at Frank, grinning that wicked grin again. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this moment. How much I’ve wanted to have you like this.”

Frank found his cheeks getting warm. “I’ve thought about you like this too.” He managed, though it was something he had never admitted to anyone before. 

“Yeah?” Billy’s grin somehow grew impossibly wider. He nuzzled against the bulge in Frank’s pants, always teasing. “Do you react like this when you think about me?”

Frank nodded, biting his lip as Billy’s hands began to undo his belt and pull down his jeans. He didn’t stop there either, pulling everything down, boxers included. Soon, Frank was completely naked and he had never felt more vulnerable in his life. He could feel his body reacting, skin heating, his heart thumping like mad in his chest. 

Billy, for his part, had to take a second to simply admire Frank. He’d been around the angel for centuries and he had spent much of that time imagining a moment like this. He knew Frank was beautiful, inside and out, but this simply reinforced that fact. 

Frank was the exact opposite of Billy’s vessel, all meat and muscle, where Billy was thinner, all quiet strength rather than overt brawn, and that was speaking strictly in terms of their bodies, not the power that was hidden just beneath the surface. Billy loved this, loved that they seemed to complement each other in every possible way.

Billy settled himself between Frank’s legs, stroking along his thighs. He licked his lips at the sight of Frank’s cock standing at attention, leaning to press kisses around the base. Frank exhaled noisily as Billy flicked his tongue across the tip, toes curling at this new sensation. 

Billy took things slowly, first lavishing attention on the head before sucking it into his mouth. Frank did his best to remain still, despite the urge to fidget, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feelings of lust that threatened to take him over. When Billy swallowed more down, the sound Frank made was unfamiliar and desperate, head falling back against the pillows. He had enough mind to reach down and run his fingers through Bill’s hair, boldly touching one of Billy’s horns. 

Billy took in almost every inch, nose brushing against Frank’s pelvis. Frank gripped the sheets in tight fists, his breath coming in soft pants. When Billy pulled back, he couldn’t help the small whine he gave, craving more already.    
  
“Don’t worry, Frankie, I’m not nearly done with you yet.” Billy sat up on his knees and began to undress then, slipping out of his suit jacket. Frank had enough presence of mind to sit up as well, reaching to help Billy with his clothes. 

Frank didn’t know what to do with himself once Billy was finally naked. He wanted to touch everywhere at once, every bit of Billy’s pale skin equally appealing. He was perfect, beautiful in every sense of the word. Frank’s breath caught when his eyes landed on Billy’s cock, long and hard, and perfectly flushed. He felt a million feelings at once, most of them lustful. He knew how this worked for the most part and he found himself longing to feel Billy inside him. 

“I need you,” Frank panted softly, bringing Billy down for another kiss. “Please, I need you so badly.” He begged, nipping at Billy’s lips.

“I know, Frankie, I know. I’m gonna give you what you want. Lay back for me again, yeah?” 

Frank obeyed, spreading his legs for Billy once again. Billy came forward, producing a bottle of what Frank suspected must be lubricant. Frank tried to ignore the flutter of nerves in the pit of his stomach, something he definitely wasn’t used to. 

“Try and relax for me, sweetheart. I know a little pain is nothing to us but I want this to be as painless as possible, as close to the human experience as possible. You deserve that.” Billy slicked up his fingers and then Frank’s entrance, raining kisses down on his skin as he laid down between his legs once more. 

He went slow, inserting one finger first before adding a second, then a third, murmuring praises to Frank every step of the way. The feeling was foreign to the angel, but not uncomfortable, and soon he found himself enjoying it, subtly grinding down against Billy’s fingers. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling of being stretched and filled. 

“You ready for me, angel? Are you going to let me give you what you need?” Billy removed his fingers, watching Frank with rapt attention, those black eyes full of want.

Frank nodded feverishly, “Please? You have no idea how bad I want this, Bill, how bad I want you.”

There was that grin again, though it wasn’t quite as smug this time. “I won’t deny you, sweetheart.” He reached for Frank’s hand and helped him sit up so they could switch places. 

Frank looked a little flustered as he sat on his knees, now the one watching Billy where he lay. “I-I don’t…” He avoided looking directly at Bill, clearly embarrassed that he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

Billy couldn’t help but smile. Frank was just too cute sometimes. Being an oblivious angel wasn’t all that bad. “You’re gonna ride me, beautiful. I know you’re gonna look positively sinful when I watch you orgasm because of me.”

“Ride?” Frank’s mind was drawing a blank.

Billy chuckled softly, offering his hand for Frank to take. “Let me show you?” 

Frank was more than willing to be taught, so he took Billy’s hand and allowed Billy to guide him so he was straddling his hips. Frank quickly caught on to what he was supposed to do when Billy’s cock brushed his backside, settling between his cheeks. A thrill raced down his spine at the feeling, at knowing what they were about to do. 

“Fuck, you want it bad, don’t you, angel?” Billy purred, stroking a hand down Frank’s chest and over the hard muscle of his stomach. 

Frank nodded, biting his lip. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Bill.” He murmured, his voice taking on a desperate edge. “Please, can I...?”

For a moment, Billy wasn’t sure what Frank was asking, but then it hit him and the corner of his mouth pulled up. “Of course you can, baby. Such a good angel, asking if you can ride my cock.” 

Frank exhaled deeply as he sank back on Billy’s length, sinking down as far as he could, his nails digging into Billy’s sides as he held onto him. His toes curled at the feeling of having Bill inside him, his breath coming in quick pants. He moaned openly as he began to rock back and forth, beginning to find his rhythm.

Billy watched in quiet awe as Frank began to move, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands holding onto Billy in a death grip. He was so damn beautiful, truly angelic in this moment, so much so Billy could practically see the halo and the wings. He felt just as perfect too, so tight, fitting around Billy’s cock like a glove. Billy rested his hands on Frank’s hips, helping to guide him as he ground himself on Billy’s dick. “You are such a good boy,” He purred, unable to keep from running his mouth, “you look so damn perfect, like this is where you were meant to be.” 

“It is,” Frank breathed, his hands sliding up to plant on Billy’s chest. “I belong here, with you. I always have.” He moaned again, the sound taking on a desperate edge as he began to move faster. 

“I know, sweetheart, we’ve always belonged to each other, ever since we first laid eyes on each other.” Billy reached up, his hand splaying out against the back of Frank’s neck, coaxing him down for a kiss. “I knew you were supposed to be mine from the day we were created.” Billy felt Frank shiver, swallowing down the moan he gave. “You’re mine, Frankie.”

“I’m yours,” Frank responded, savoring every kiss from Billy. He let out a soft yelp of surprise when Billy suddenly took hold of him and flipped them over, pinning Frank’s hands above his head, twining their fingers together. Now they were face to face, with Billy looming over him. Billy didn’t miss a beat either, beginning to thrust into Frank as soon as they’d turned over. The change in position led to a whole slew of new feelings as Billy sank deeper, his eyes trained on Frank’s face. Frank slipped his legs around Billy’s waist, pulling him ever closer, beginning to lose himself in the feeling of Billy inside him. 

Billy decided then and there that if he were to cease to exist right then, if the Great Creator were to strike him down, he would have been happy with his life and he could not imagine a better sight to be his last. He could watch Frank like this forever, for the rest of eternity, and never grow tired. “You are the best thing about being given life,” He told Frank, kissing him possessively. “I would fall again and again if it meant ending up here with you.”

Frank squeezed Billy’s hands, now lifting his hips to meet every one of Billy’s thrusts. He was getting dangerously close to the edge, his cock flushed and leaking between them. “Please,” He whined, “I-I’m...You feel so good…” He was too far gone to say much else, his senses overwhelmed by everything Billy. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I know what you need.” Billy kissed Frank again as he reached between them to stroke Frank’s cock in time with his thrusts, nibbling on his lip. Frank gasped into his mouth, his legs tightening around Billy’s middle. “It’s okay, Frankie, don’t hold back. Come for me, angel.” 

Billy commanded and Frank obeyed. He shuddered then and there, calling out Billy’s name as he came undone, gasping for breath as he spilled onto his belly and Billy’s fist. Billy’s stroked him through his orgasm, until Frank was twitching and whining from the overstimulation. Billy couldn’t hold on much longer after that, coming in the span of two more thrusts, holding himself up long enough to pull out before collapsing on the bed beside Frank. 

Frank felt like his entire body was weightless, like he was without form, without a vessel. He had never felt such bliss in his entire existence. He wanted to live in this state for the rest of his life. He felt whole and complete in a way he’d never experienced before. He felt flush with power and he could feel the same thing emanating from Billy. Frank had enough mind to crack an eye open and take a look at Billy, taking in Billy’s flushed and spent appearance. His hair was disheveled and a sheen of sweat covered his body, but he still looked as perfect as when he had appeared. Frank couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face. 

“I can see feel you watching me.” Bill hummed without opening his eyes. 

Frank laughed softly. “Sorry, you’re just too beautiful, I can’t help it.”

“You’re not wrong.” Billy lifted his arm, a silent invitation for Frank to come closer.

Frank took it, tucking himself into Billy’s side. He relaxed as Billy wrapped his arm around him, resting his head against the demon’s chest. 

For a long few moments, both were silent. It was a companionable silence, one they’d fallen into many times. But Frank could not keep quiet for long, not when the weight of what they’d just done was finally dawning on him. 

He sat up finally, running an anxious hand through his hair. “This was...amazing. But I don’t know if I can do it again.”

Beside him, Billy opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “Please don’t freak out on me now, you’ve been doing so well.”

“How am I just supposed to be calm? This thing, what we’ve done, it goes against everything I’m supposed to be. And I know, that even though you are what you are, Hell would still not be happy with you having relations with an angel. Whatever this is between us, it’s wrong and I know you know that.”

Billy said nothing at first before grabbing Frank’s hand, squeezing fiercely, forcing their eyes to meet. “I don’t care,” Billy told him firmly. “I don’t care what anyone thinks. Heaven and Hell can get fucked. All I want is you. You are all I ever want anymore. You and I...we’re one in a million. And if we are to believe what the Creator tells us, then you were made to be mine. You are mine, Frankie.” Billy cupped Frank’s cheek, kissing him again, licking into his mouth.

Frank kissed back, just as possessive. “I’m yours.” He breathed against Billy’s lips, “I’m yours.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
